


behind bars

by nopenotsatan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Enjoy my suffering, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is NOT a crack fic, i originally wrote this for someone i liked, i'm crying at my desk right now, what am I doing with my life, why have i done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenotsatan/pseuds/nopenotsatan
Summary: Green Giant has been in prison for three years, and as each day passed, he grew more attached to his guard, Mr. Pringles. HIs like of the guard slowly turned to love, and he knows he'll never like him back.However, he's wrong.
Relationships: Green Giant/Mr. Pringles
Kudos: 7





	behind bars

**Author's Note:**

> my discord friends made me do this, they're a bad influence

Green Giant panted as he ran down the prison hallways, his feet making slapping noises against the concrete. He turned a corner and then another. He was so close to freedom, he could smell it. It smelled like potato chips and-

Shit.

Right in front of him, Pringles stood menacingly. "Back to your cell." He pushed Green Giant with his baton back towards his cell. Once he got in, the door was locked very securely and Green Giant was left in his cell. All alone.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up to the smell of bacon and toast. "Eat up!" Pringles called. _Even when I'm a prisoner, I still get the best food._

He started to eat when Pringles sat down on his bed right next to him. He's so close. I could hug him right now... kiss him... no! Stop it! He's a guard, you're a prisoner, it'll never work out.

"Hi, Greenie." Every single fucking time Pringles called him that, his heart did a little flutter. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk? I know you haven't been outside in a while, but we'll just be in the courtyard. Is that ok?"

"That would be wonderful. When will we go?"

"Now, if that's alright. Follow me!" Pringles grabbed his hand and started tugging him out the door. Th entire time Pringles held his hand, his thoughts went haywire. Once they had gotten to the courtyard, Pringles let go of his hand, which was disappointing.

He walked towards the flowers and felt a tug in his gut. _No. It couldn't be..?_ It was a a small tree, and with enough power, he could maybe grow it enough to climb over the fence and escape. But.. escaping meant leaving Pringles. His thought spiral was broken by Pringles saying "Greenie, you gotta come back in. They're looking for you. Let's go."

Green Giant got up and a plan started forming in his mind.

* * *

It had been a few weeks, and every time he went on a walk with Pringles, he grew the tree little by little. Not fast enough so that it would seem weird, but faster than how it would have originally grown. One day, Pringles bounded into his cell and said "Let's go! I saw that there was a beehive!" 

"Actually, I'm a bit tired, could we go in the night?"

"Ok!"

Hours passed and night fell. Pringles and Green Giant were walking towards the beehive, when Green Giant stopped. "Greenie? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Pringles." He leapt forward and hugged him, while simultaneously growing the tree so it was right behind him to step on. "I'm really sorry." He pulled away and looked and Pringles in the eyes. Then he did something he never thought he would do. He kissed Pringles. His warm lips met Green Giant's chapped ones and they stayed there for what seemed like forever, but was only a couple seconds. Green Giant pulled away and stepped on the branch. "Goodbye."

The branch launched him far away, and Pringles watched him until he was a speck in the sky, while his brain tried to process what just happened. When he realized everything that had happened, he fell to the ground and cried for what seemed like eternity.

"I thought you said you would never leave me... so why did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't yell at me please


End file.
